


After the third trial

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion, established thominewt, maze runner files, minho's phase 3 trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho returns after his phase 3 trial injured and emotionally drained. He thinks everything is fine until he realises that Thomas is missing.</p><p>SECOND CHAPTER (SEQUEL) ADDED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln’s guard shoved Minho into a large room and slammed the door behind him. Minho groaned and collapsed in a heap on the floor feeling like he was going to pass out.

 

“Holy Shuck!” a familiar voice shouted, “What’s happened to Minho?” Minho raised his head slightly and squinted to bring Frypan’s face into focus.

 

“Where… is… Newt?” Minho managed, clenching his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him.

 

“I’ll go and get him” Frypan said, backing away with a look of panic on his face. Minho let his head drop back to the ground and closed his eyes. He could hear Frypan calling for Newt but it sounded like he was very far away. _Frypan’s alive,_ Minho thought groggily, _Lincoln didn’t kill him._ He jerked as he felt hands suddenly touching his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

 

“Bloody hell Minho, who did this to you?” Minho opened his eyes and saw Newt hovering over him looking more worried than Minho had ever seen him. Minho lifted himself up with great effort and ran his hands over Newt’s face and body, checking him for injuries. When he found none he sank back against Newt’s chest.

 

“You’re ok” he whispered “Thank shuck you’re ok. Lincoln said…”

 

“Who’s Lincoln?” Newt asked, gently smoothing Minho’s hair back from his face, “What happened?”

 

“Some guy from WICKED. Works with Rat man” Minho murmured, trying not to cry out from the pain he felt in his face and all of his limbs “Said it was my third trial. Wrote a list of eight people. Wanted me to choose one to save. I refused.” Newt’s hand stilled in his hair and Minho heard him sigh.

 

“You’re a bloody selfless shank, you know that!”

 

“I couldn’t let anyone die” Minho argued tiredly, “is everyone ok?”

 

Newt had resumed stroking Minho’s hair, “Who was on the list?”

 

Minho thought back to that terrifying time in the room “You were” he begin “and Frypan, Aris, Teresa, Brenda, Harriet, Sonya…” Minho stopped and bit his lip as a stronger wave of pain passed through him.

 

“We’re all fine” Newt soothed, “I’ll look after you.”

 

“No, wait” Minho said “Thomas was on the list too, that’s all eight then.” He felt Newt’s arms tense around him and then felt him begin to move.

 

“Right” Newt said, and through the fogginess in his brain he wondered why Newt suddenly sounded so worried. “You need to rest, Frypan can you help me take Minho to one of the beds?” Minho felt hands helping him to his feet and with his arms around Newt and Frypan’s shoulders he slowly made his way over to a bunk bed and flopped down on it. He turned his head and attempted to smile his thanks to Frypan as he patted Minho’s shoulder and moved to the other side of the room. Newt turned to leave too but Minho grabbed his hand.

 

“Stay with me?” he pleaded, hating how weak he sounded.

 

Newt’s expression softened, “Of course”. Minho shuffled towards the wall and Newt lay down next to him pulling him in so that Minho’s head was on Newt’s chest. Minho closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain as he drifted towards sleep. He couldn’t figure out why he felt that something was missing. His friends were ok and that was all that mattered, that slinthead Lincoln wasn’t going to get what he wanted. Minho was with Newt and Thomas and…

 

Minho’s eyes flew open and he jolted upright, bringing Newt with him and ignoring the screaming pain in his limbs. “Shuck” he panicked “Newt, where’s Thomas? Why isn’t he here? Oh shuck”.

 

Newt placed his hands on either side of Minho’s face and forced him to look at him, “Calm down Minho.”

 

“WHERE IS HE NEWT?” Minho shouted, ignoring the startled murmurs from the other gladers and group B girls. He felt sick.

 

“We don’t know” Newt whispered, “We haven’t seen him since we got off the berg.”

 

Minho’s eyes filled with tears and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “It’s all my fault” he sobbed, tears falling down his face, “They’re punishing me for not choosing, they’re going to kill Thomas…” He trailed off and sobbed into his hands. He felt Newt wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

 

“Shh Minho” Newt soothed, “Listen to me, Tommy’s a bloody tough shank, and he seems to be a favourite with these WICKED people. They took care of him when he was shot, I don’t think they’re going to kill him now.” Minho buried his head in Newt’s shoulder and breathed deeply.

 

“Ok” he said, so quietly he wasn’t sure if Newt would even be able to hear him “We’ll wait, he’ll turn up. He has to, we can’t go on without him.”

 

Newt moved so they were lying down again. He faced Minho and gently rubbed the tears from his cheeks being careful not to touch any of the cuts or bruises. “Go to sleep” he said “I promise I’ll wake you up if I hear anything”.

 

Minho reluctantly closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of Newt’s heartbeat. As he fell asleep he decided that if Thomas didn’t come back or came back injured he would kill Lincoln and Rat man with no regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's struggling with trying to protect Newt, figure out if he's going crazy and losing hope of ever seeing Thomas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, so 3 years after writing 'After the Third Trial' and getting some lovely comments asking for a sequel, I've finally written one. There's a lot of minewt, and then more Thominewt at the end. 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys it and it doesn't ruin the story!

Two days after Minho’s trial, they came for Newt.

 

For once, Minho had been in a deep sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Newt with his boyfriend’s head resting on his chest. He was woken when the door to the dorm slammed and the lights were switched on.

 

Minho opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and focus. Newt snuggled closer to him. “What the bloody hell is going on?” he asked grumpily.

 

Minho peered over Newt to see four WICKED guards entering the room, launchers slung over their shoulders. “Newt” Minho muttered, shaking the blonde’s shoulder, “you need to wake up.”

 

Newt sighed and sat up slowly, his eyes widening as he saw the guards scanning the room. Minho placed his arm protectively around Newt’s shoulders as the other gladers started whispering to each other, their voices laced with fear.

 

Minho tensed as the guards turned to his and Newt’s bunk. “Subject A5?” one of them asked. Newt nodded. “You’re coming with us” the guard said. He grabbed Newt’s arm and started pulling him from the bed.”

 

“Get off him” Minho snarled, grasping at Newt’s other arm and pulling him back.

 

“Ow” Newt complained as his body was pulled in two different directions. Minho automatically let go, he hated seeing Newt in pain.

 

The guard pulled Newt upright and pushed him towards two of the other guards who stood either side of him with their launchers raised.

 

“Where are you taking him?” Minho asked as he climbed out of the bed, his hands balled into fists. Thomas still hadn’t returned and he was damned if he was going to lose Newt too.

 

“None of your business” the guard said, turning away from him.

 

Minho grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards. The guard yelled in surprise and the others pointed their launchers at Minho.

 

“Listen shuck face” Minho spat, “it is my damn business where you’re taking him because if you hurt him I’ll kill you.”

 

The guard laughed and Minho could practically _feel_ his blood boiling. “Listen kid, it’s his third trial. We’ll have your boyfriend back by bedtime.”

 

Minho opened his mouth to threaten the slinthead again but Newt shot him a look. “Leave it, Min” he said. “Just let them take me to this buggin’ trial and I’ll see you later, ok?” Minho really didn’t want to let him go. They couldn’t trust WICKED; they all knew that. Minho’s face still ached from the beating he’d got in his third trial, how did he know they weren’t going to do the same to Newt?

 

The worry must have shown on his face because Newt’s face softened. “It’s just a few hours, I’ll be back before you know it.” Newt’s eyes were pleading with him not to make any more of a scene and Minho sighed.

 

“Ok” he said reluctantly.

 

The first guard gave him a mock bow. “Thank you for your cooperation” he said sarcastically. It took all of Minho’s strength not to leap on the guy and start beating the crap out of him. The guards on either side of Newt turned and guided him out of the room. Minho watched them until the door closed and then sank back onto the bed with his head in his hands.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Thankfully, the other gladers gave him a wide berth. Most of them had been on the receiving end of Minho’s anger at some point and knew him well enough to know he was close to snapping. Minho alternated between pacing up and down the dorm and sitting on his bed, his hands curled into fists and his nails digging into his palms. They could be hurting Newt right now, and god knows what they were doing to Thomas. _Three_ days, that’s how long he’d been gone now. Minho hated to admit it, but he felt helpless. Right now, he couldn’t do anything to help either of the boys he loved.

 

 _Shuck WICKED_ he thought, placing his head in his hands. He’d kill them all if he could.

 

“Minho?” His head shot up, he hadn’t noticed that Teresa had sidled up next to him.

 

He scowled at her. “What do _you_ want?”

 

Teresa didn’t seem too bothered by his animosity. “They’re fine, you know, Newt and Thomas.”

 

Minho narrowed his eyes. He knew he couldn’t trust Teresa, she’d betrayed them back in the Scorch and he knew she was aligned with WICKED. “What do you mean? How do you know they’re fine?”

 

Teresa shrugged. “I just do, ok. How many times do I have to tell you guys that WICKED are good! We’re helping them find a cure, Minho. They’re not going to hurt us.”

 

Minho snorted, pointing to his face. “They’re not going to hurt us, huh? Sorry if I have a hard time believing anything you say.”

 

Teresa glared at him. “There’s no need to be rude, Minho. I was just trying to make you feel better.”

 

Minho rolled his eyes, like anything _she_ said would make him stop worrying about Newt and Thomas. Something suddenly clicked in his brain and he stared at Teresa for a few seconds feeling his blood beginning to boil. “Where is he?” he asked, his voice low.

 

Teresa’s forehead creased in confusion. “What?”

 

Minho stood up, stepping closer to Teresa. “Thomas. You and him have that weird telepathy thing going on. You know where he is and what they’re doing to him, don’t you?” He was shouting now, his whole body shaking with anger.

 

Teresa stepped back, looking slightly scared. “I swear I don’t know where he is. They’ve cut our connection; I can’t feel him anymore. All I know is he’s the key. He’s important so maybe they need him for more tests.”

 

Minho could see the frustration and confusion in her eyes but he still didn’t trust her. He took another step towards Teresa but stopped when he heard his name called from the other side of the room. He turned to see Newt standing by the door, frowning slightly.  

 

“Newt” he whispered, his shoulders slumping in relief. He turned his back on Teresa and pushed past the other gladers and Group B girls who’d gathered around them. He rushed to the other side of the room, gathering Newt into his arms and holding him tightly. The intense anger he’d been feeling melted away as he dropped his head to Newt’s shoulder and just breathed him in.

 

“Ok, everyone” he heard Frypan say, “there’s nothing to see here, go back to whatever you were doing earlier.”

 

He felt Newt’s arms wrap around him, rubbing his back gently. “You’re shaking” he murmured.

 

It was true, Minho was shaking. He wasn’t sure he’d actually be standing if he wasn’t holding onto Newt so tightly. He’d been so scared, not that he’d admit that in front of everyone. He was positive that Newt could tell though. He pulled back slightly so he could study Newt’s face. His boyfriend looked tired and little pale, but Minho couldn’t see any injuries. “Are you ok?” he asked. “Did they hurt you at all?”

 

Newt smiled weakly. “I’m fine” he said. “My leg’s a little sore though because I’ve been sitting down the whole buggin’ day.”

 

“I can help with that” Minho said, wrapping his arm around Newt and leading him to their bunk. They sat down and Newt put his leg in Minho’s lap. Minho rolled up the trouser leg and started gently massaging Newt’s leg.

 

Newt sighed, leaning against the headboard and tilting his head up slightly. Minho watched him closely. There was just something about Newt that seemed different. He seemed sad, more guarded, and Minho was worried.

 

“So” Minho said carefully, “do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really” Newt muttered. “There’s not much to talk about.”

 

Minho’s hands moved to Newt’s knee, gently kneading the muscles. “Did you see Ratman?” he pressed. “Did you see any rooms they may be holding Thomas in? Did you-”

 

“Oh just shut up, Minho!” Newt exploded, sitting up and yanking his leg out of Minho’s lap. His eyes were dark and angry, and he looked even paler than before.

 

Minho felt like Newt had physically punched him. He didn’t know what he’d done to get that kind of reaction.

 

Newt ran his hand through his hair, the anger leaving his eyes almost as quickly as it had appeared. He looked horrified at how he had acted. “I’m sorry Min” he sighed, placing his hand in Minho’s and squeezing it. “It’s been a long day and I’m tired. I shouldn’t have snapped; I know you’re worried about me.”

 

Minho’s heart melted as Newt rested his head on his shoulder. He kissed Newt’s forehead and smoothed his hair. “It’s ok” he soothed. “I’m sorry for pushing you about it. You know you can talk to me though, whenever you want.”

 

“I know” Newt said quietly, he sounded so sad and so tired that it made Minho’s heart ache, “and to answer your question, I didn’t see any signs of Tommy, but this place is huge. He could be anywhere.”

 

Minho’s heart fell. What if they never saw Thomas again? He pulled Newt closer, they couldn’t give up. They had to believe that Thomas would be back soon.

 

\------------------------

 

Two weeks passed and Minho was quickly losing all hope of ever being reunited in Thomas. Every day the guards came to take another of the teenagers for their third trial, and every day Minho demanded to know where Thomas was. They always ignored him and it left him feeling angrier and angrier. He picked fights, he argued, sometimes he threw stuff at the walls in a rage. Newt usually had to calm him down and after each outburst, Minho was left feeling scared about his own sanity.

 

Newt was worrying him too. Minho often caught him staring blankly across the room. Sometimes he’d wake up in the night to the sound of Newt crying and he’d always refuse to tell Minho what was wrong. Everything was falling apart and Minho couldn’t do anything about it.

 

He stood at the window with Newt staring down at the WICKED compound through the bars. Despite what the guards or Teresa said, Minho knew they were prisoners. It wasn’t like they could walk outside and leave forever.

 

He heard the door open signalling one of his fellow glader’s return from their trial. Every single trial had only lasted a day. Some kids came back crying, some looked sickened by what they’d been shown, others came back and refused to talk for days. But they all came back.

 

All of them except Thomas.

 

“He’s dead” Minho muttered for the fiftieth time. He heard Newt sigh and part of him wished he hadn’t said anything. He couldn’t help it though, despite Newt’s constant reassurances Minho was certain that WICKED had killed Thomas and it was all his fault.

 

“Slim it Minho” Newt said, sounding exhausted. “I don’t even want to hear you mention anything about Tommy being dead, or injured, or cornered by cranks, or whatever shuck idea you come up with next. We’ve got to stay positive, alright?”

 

Minho stayed silent. He’d stopped feeling positive about a week ago, now he was just constantly miserable. “Newt” he said suddenly. “Do you ever wonder if we’re all immune or if WICKED were lying to us again?”

 

He felt Newt stiffen beside him. “What makes you ask that?” Newt asked, his voice strained.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ve got the shucking flare” Minho said quietly. He continued staring out of the window so he wouldn’t have to see Newt’s face. “We saw those cranks in the scorch, they go crazy, all screaming and bloodthirsty and they can’t stop themselves. I’ve been so angry recently and it scares me in case my brain’s dying or something.” He trailed off, his heart clenching at the idea of having the flare and leaving Newt, and Thomas- if he was still alive.

 

“Minho” Newt said softly, “look at me.” Minho turned to look at Newt and was taken aback by the intensity of the love in Newt’s eyes. “You don’t have the bloody flare. I know you’ve been struggling with your anger over the past couple of weeks but it’s not because of the flare. You’re scared and you love Thomas and me and you care about us and that sort of comes out as anger. Come on Minho, you’ve always been a bit hot-headed but you’re also sweet and kind and I love _all_ of you. You’re going to be ok, Minho. You’re not dying- I promise.”

 

Minho kissed Newt softly, his hand brushing the back of Newt’s neck where his tattoo was. “They got your tattoo right” he murmured. “You really are the glue that holds me together.”

 

Newt smiled, leaning his forehead against Minho’s. “And you are an _excellent_ leader, even if you don’t believe it.”

 

Sometimes Minho couldn’t believe that Newt had so much faith in him. Thomas had too. He’d saved Minho more times than he could count. Suddenly he felt terrible for even suggesting that Thomas could be dead. “We have to stay positive” he said.

 

Newt nodded, blinking back tears. “We’ll get our boy back Minho. I promise.”

 

\----------------------

 

On the 28th day, their routine changed. Several guards entered the room and ordered them to get into a line by the door. Minho stayed close to Newt, glancing warily at the guards as they ushered them out of the dorm and down a long, clinical looking hall.

 

“Where the bloody hell are you taking us this time?” Newt asked angrily.

 

“Director Janson has some important news for all of you” one of the guards shrugged.

 

Minho and Newt shared a glance. What if it was about Thomas? They were led into a large room. In front of them were rows of expensive looking leather seats and, at the far end of the room, there was a stage with a podium. It seemed to be some kind of lecture hall.

 

“Take a seat” one of the guards said. “Director Janson will be along shortly.”

 

Minho grabbed Newt’s hand and pulled him to some seats in the middle of the hall. Frypan flopped down next to them. “What do you think this is about?” he asked.

 

“I don’t imagine it’s anything good” Minho muttered darkly. “Probably telling us how they’re gonna torture us next.”

 

Before Frypan could answer, the door to the hall opened and shut and silence fell over the room. Minho turned to see what was going on and his jaw dropped open.

 

Thomas was hovering by the entrance looking dazed and confused but healthy and clean and very much alive. Minho felt a grin spreading over his face as he glanced at Newt who was grinning just as widely. Minho leapt over the seats until he reached the last row and was finally standing in front of Thomas. “Well I’ve been shucked and gone to heaven” he teased even though his throat was tightening with emotion. Thomas was _here._ He was ok! Minho couldn’t hold back anymore and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, crushing him to his chest.

 

Thomas hugged him back just as tightly. “I’m guessing you missed me then?”

 

Minho pulled back, quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeve. _I thought you were dead_ he wanted to say. _I’ve thought of you every second of every day._ He didn’t say that though, but he could see by the way that Thomas’s face softened that he understood. “Not as much as you missed me” he said instead.

 

Newt had reached them now and he cupped Thomas’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. “I’m bloody glad to see you Tommy” he whispered fiercely. He hugged Thomas and Thomas looked at Minho over Newt’s head and smiled.

 

“The mighty gladers, back together again” Minho said as Newt pulled away from Thomas. Minho kissed both the other boys quickly, feeling as though he was about to explode with happiness. He had both his boys with him and they were fine. He felt like he could conquer the world.

 

Newt poked Thomas’s chest. “Where the hell have they been keeping you Tommy? We’ve been worried sick!”

 

Thomas rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know really. It was this white room; they’ve kept me isolated all this time. I haven’t spoken to anyone until today.” He blushed. “The only thing that kept me going was thinking about the two of you.”

 

Minho slung an arm around Thomas’s shoulders. He felt the anger at what Thomas had been through beginning to rise but he squashed it down. On Thomas’s other side, Newt wrapped his arm around Thomas’s waist. “You’re here with us now” Minho told him.

 

Thomas smiled for a moment before becoming serious again. “I think it’s time we get the hell out of this place.”

 

“Good that” Minho said, squeezing Thomas’s shoulder and looking over at Newt who was nodding in agreement.

 

Newt looked like he was about to say something when the Ratman appeared from the side of the stage and stood facing all of them. His eyes seemed to linger on Newt for a moment and Minho watched as his boyfriend’s face drained of colour and his arm dropped from around Thomas’s waist. Something was wrong.

 

The Ratman’s lips stretched into a creepy smile. “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. It’s good to see you all looking so well. We’ve got a lot of important business to attend to today but first there’s something quite serious. I’m afraid to tell you that some are _not_ immune and already have the flare.”

 

Minho felt cold. Thomas leant against him and Minho could practically feel confusion radiating from the younger boy. He glanced at Newt who was staring straight ahead refusing to even look at Minho or Thomas. Minho’s stomach dropped as every tiny thing that had worried him about Newt over the last four weeks suddenly clicked together.

 

The Ratman shuffled the papers he was holding and cleared his throat. “Let’s get on with it, shall we? The people who are not immune are-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my head canon is that in Newt's third trial they tell him he isn't immune and then give him a serum to make him hallucinate (like Minho in the death cure movie). He then sees himself as a crank hurting Minho and Thomas and them being completely distraught about what's happening to him. He starts getting worried when he gets back to Minho and realises that if he dies and Thomas never comes back, then Minho probably wouldn't survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved reading about Minho's phase 3 trial in The Maze Runner Files and it was so perfect because it shows how loyal Minho is so I wanted to write about the aftermath. I've also been reading a lot of Thominewt stuff lately and wanted to try it out! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
